


One Last Time

by Alexanderishere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Dreams and Nightmares, Dude why is bbh not in the characters tf only as Darryl, Fluff and Angst, Idk how to tag this is my first time on ao3 bare with me, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: One Last Time (Ariana Grande), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderishere/pseuds/Alexanderishere
Summary: Dream and George have been friends for forever, their friendship is unbreakable.But what happens when you start crushing for the person you most care about, what happens when you care too much about your ‘friend’George loves Dream, and he knows that, he has been having a crush on Dream for a long time, but Dream doesn’t want to believe that he might have a crush on George, the thought scares him. They are just friends after all, right?-Inspired by: One Last Time - Ariana Grande-TW// this story could contain some depression triggering chapters, I’ll warn you guys if there’s a chapter like this in the notes!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this is my first time actually creating a story on ao3 so any criticism is welcome, anything to help me with this story! :D  
> This song is highly inspired by the song One Last Time by Ariana Grande (obviously) so I recommend listening to that song if you haven’t yet.  
> And, I would like to thank my friends if they are reading this for helping me with a plot, and reading through my story to make sure it was okay!  
> Please don’t plagiarize my work or post it on wattpad or anything I would appreciate that a lot!  
> Have fun reading! :D  
> -  
> Also chapter 1 isn’t the best but it gets better I promise lmao

/GEORGE FOCUS/

Long nights, George’s favourite.  
George is laying in his bed scrolling through twitter when he stumbles upon some DNF fan-art.  
He closes his phone and puts his phone on his nightstand  
‘Enough twitter for today, it’s 3am after all.’  
He thought to himself, George moved to the left to lay on his side, grabs a pillow, starts cuddling with it, and peacefully falls asleep.

“George?”  
“Dream?”  
George is sitting on the edge of a cliff looking out at the sunset when Dream walks up behind him.   
“George, can I talk to you for a bit?” Dream asks calmly.  
‘His voice is so sweet, soft and attractive. How is somebody like him my friend?’  
“George?”  
“Oh, uh yeah sure, sorry got lost in thought for a second-“  
Dream sits himself down next to George.  
“It’s pretty isn’t it?”  
Dream asks kindly,  
“Hm? What is?”  
“The sunset. It’s almost as pretty as you.”  
“D- wh-“  
George doesn’t know what to say, instead he just looks away and blushes.  
“You’re so cute when you’re shy, did you know that?”  
“Dream stop-“  
George says slightly giggling while also sounding quite embarrassed.  
Dream keeps moving closer to George and then whispers in his ear.  
“I love you George.”

George wakes up out of shock.  
‘That felt way too real-‘  
George thought to himself. He looks at his phone and notices it’s 7am he had only gotten around 4 hours of sleep, he didn’t have anything to do today so he thought he would just go back to sleep but then he heard a noise coming from his phone.

It was a message on Discord, from the one and only Dream himself.

-Hey George, do you maybe want to play some minecraft if you’re awake, I have nothing to do and Sapnap doesn’t either.

‘Not now.’   
George thought to himself, how was he going to face Dream normally, with cam on, after that dream? Nightmare if you will.  
George decided it would be rude to ignore him so he was going to answer.

-Good morning Dream, uh yeah sure I have nothing to do today either, I should make some breakfast though, I just woke up. Tell Sapnap I’ll be with you guys in a few.

He typed it all out.  
‘Is this a little long? Agh it should be fine’  
George thought. He then pressed the send button and got up to brush his teeth, he took his phone with him to the bathroom and decided to play some music in the bathroom while brushing his teeth.  
He always felt more comfortable listening to music while doing stuff.

He turned on shuffle in his Spotify playlist, Mad Love by Mabel started playing and he started brushing his teeth, he danced a long with the song while brushing.  
After 2 minutes when the electric toothbrush gave the sign of 2 minutes having passed he put his toothbrush down on the charger and took his phone with him to the kitchen, mad love was still playing so he started humming along while making his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen after walking down the stairs he grabbed some bread, he was going to make himself a cheese sandwich.  
He grabbed a slice of cheese from the fridge and put it on the bread, he put another piece of bread on top of it and put it in the microwave, he loves melted cheese.  
He turned the microwave on for 15 seconds and let the cheese melt.  
By the time he even made his cheese sandwich a new song from his playlist was playing.  
It was Gimme Love by Joji, he started humming along with the song waiting for his sandwich.

He was sitting on his dining table, still humming along to the song that was playing when he heard the microwave beeping. He got up and took his sandwich out of the microwave.

He took his plate upstairs to his room, sat down and turned his computer on. He then turned off his music, clicked on discord and noticed that Dream hadn’t responded to his message, but since Dream was online he figured that he read it, told Sapnap and left it at that. 

George noticed that a call was going on in their personal Dream Team Discord chat, so he went to the chat and joined the call.  
Upon having joined he heard Dream and Sapnap arguing about how the other didn’t know anything. 

“GEORGE!” He heard Dream exclaim, “Hey Georgie,” Sapnap said, “Hi guys,” George responded.  
“So how’s your breakfast?” Dream asked,  
“It’s good.. So you did read my message?” George responded, “Of course I did!” Dream replied, “Then why didn’t you respond? I thought you ignored me or something,” George questioned with a jokingly sarcastic tone. “Oh shut up you cutie.”   
Those words echoed in his head for a bit, they always jokingly flirted with each other, although George actually had a crush on Dream, but he knew that Dream was most likely just fooling around, so he had been trying to forget about it. 

Both Sapnap and Dream start laughing and George joins right after, he may have a crush on Dream, those words might hurt him just a little, but he still found the things Dream said hilarious, most of the time.   
“So, what are we doing today guys?” George asked the others, “Sapnap and I just created a world so maybe we can just play on there?”  
“Oh yeah sure sounds good,” George responded, “Alright, I’ll send you the IP on discord,” Dream then sent George the IP of the server. George was typing in the IP of the server when Sapnap asked:  
“Hey George, why don’t you have your cam on like you usually have?”  
George froze for a second.  
“Uh, I forgot, why do you care though?”  
“Just wondering.”  
There were a good 30 seconds of silence before everyone, besides George, started laughing.   
George joined the server and they all started playing together. 

A few minutes into the game Dream asked:  
“George, what are you eating? I keep hearing you chew something but I forgot to ask what you were eating.”  
“Uhm, I was eating a cheese sandwich but I finished all of it now.”  
“Mhh, that sounds really good, I might go and make myself some breakfast.”  
“Wait you haven’t had breakfast, dude?”  
Sapnap asks Dream.  
“No? You wanted to game with me so badly.”  
“You could have at least made some breakfast before coming online, dumbass."  
“Fine, I’ll go make some breakfast, see you guys in a second.”  
Dream muted himself,  
“So it’s just us Georgie.”, “I guess it is-“  
The two of them continued playing their favorite block game together as Dream was making himself some breakfast.

George heard the noise of somebody unmuting on discord and then he heard his favorite voice, “I’m back guys!”, “Took you long enough.” Sapnap said with an obviously joking tone. “Did you guys miss me?”, “No, George and I were actually talking shit about you behind your back, right George?” George was staring at his screen lost in thought and didn’t hear anything his two friends said, all he could think about was the dream he had this night, he had been trying to not think about it too much, but when Dream came back from getting his breakfast, Dream’s voice sent George right back into the dream he had that night.   
“George? Hello?” Dream said with quite a worried voice.   
‘Why do I love him, why do I keep thinking of him, we’re nothing more than friends, get it together George.’   
“Georgie?” Sapnap now said with a worried voice as well.   
George snapped out of his thought and answered as quick as he could.  
“Uh yeah, hey uhm what did you guys say again?” “George are you okay?” Dream ignored George’s question,  
“Yeah, why?”, “You literally just ignored us for a good minute dude.” Sapnap said, “Yeah sorry about that, I was uh lost in thought for a second.”, “Do you wanna talk about it?” Dream said with a still worried voice. “No, I’m fine now, what happened in the time I was gone?”, “Not much, Sapnap said you guys were talking shit about me behind my back, is this true Georgie?”, “Sapnap you’re such an idiot, why would you expose us like this.” George said with a jokingly sarcastic tone, the three of them burst into laughter and continue playing their game like they usually would.

After an hour of the three having fun playing their favorite game another argument which was obviously just for jokes starts, “George you’re literally so ugly and annoying.” Sapnap said, “What the hell what did I do to deserve this.”, “Sapnap, you can’t talk to George that way, he’s the cutest most handsome man alive.”, “No he’s not.”   
‘He’s the most handsome man alive, he’s the most handsome man alive, he’s the most handsome man alive.” Those words stayed with George for a second, he yet again completely zones out and doesn’t hear anything of the argument anymore, he could faintly hear the two laughing while play fighting, but he was too lost in his own thought to hear anything they said, he kept thinking about what Dream said. ‘Did he mean it- is he joking- why is his voice so attractive-‘ George didn’t know what Dream looked like so he couldn’t judge him by his looks, but with a voice like that he must be handsome George thought.   
George was getting a little too heated and attracted so he wanted nothing more than just taking a long warm shower listening to some of his favorite songs,  
“Guys I think I’m gonna leave for today.” George said with a soft sweet voice, “Wait why? Did I actually hurt you Georgie?” “No, I’m fine Sapnap, just a little tired.” “Well okay, you should rest, are you gonna come online later though?” Dream asked with a soft and caring tone, “Maybe, depends on if I have anything to do.”, “Okay, well Sapnap and I are definitely going to continue building in this world so when you come back we’ll tell you where we started building.” “Alright that’s okay, have fun you two, don’t miss me too much.” “We won’t.” Sapnap said with an obvious joking voice, “Alright bye Georgie.” “Bye Dream, bye Sapnap.” George left the call and sat in his chair for a bit, thinking about Dream.

‘I should really go take a shower now.’ George thought, he got up out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom. 

He turned the shower on and let the water heat up a little, he wanted to undress and step into the shower but then he heard his phone, ‘A call?’ He thought, who would call him, Dream and Sapnap were playing together so who could it be, he looked at his phone and saw that the call was from Dream, ‘Why would Dream call me?’, he went to messages and saw a message from Dream,   
-Hey could you pick up please, I want to talk to you for a bit.

Dream wanted to talk to him? George didn’t understand why Dream would want to talk all of a sudden, it hadn’t even been minutes after he left, he was gone for about 2 minutes and Dream already wanted to talk to him?

-Uh, sure I was about to step into the shower though so please make it quick.

He lied, he didn’t want Dream to make it quick, he loved hearing Dream’s voice, but he knew that if he would’ve only said he was going to step into the shower Dream wouldn’t have called at all and let George shower first, but deep inside George wanted to hear Dream’s voice.  
Without responding to George’s text message Dream called again, George picked up, it was silent, no noises to be heard.   
“Hey George.”, “Hi Dream.”, “So, Sapnap wanted me to call you and ask if you were okay, you’ve been acting a little strange and quiet, you’re always strange we know that but today was different.” George was a little disappointed, of course Sapnap told him to call George, why would Dream call George by himself without a reason. “Uh, I was just kind of tired, not much.”, “Are you sure?”, ‘Why does Dream care so much?’ George thought, ‘Why does it matter so much how I feel to him? Does he actually like me? No, no there’s no way, forget about it George.’ “Hello? George?”, “Uh, uhm what was- oh yeah I’m sure.”, “Hmm, okay, well just get some rest, maybe you’ll feel better then.”, “Okay, I will, thank you Dream.” “No problem baby.” ‘Baby??? Why did that word hurt me so bad, why is Dream doing this to me.’ George decided to try and answer like he would always do, “You’re such an idiot Dream.” “I’m your idiot.” Dream said in a jokingly seductive voice. ‘Can he stop, I’m going to cry if he keeps doing this to me, what’s wrong with me-‘ “O-Okay, I’m leaving now Dream, say bye to Sapnap for me.” “Alright, I will, bye George!”, “Bye Dream..” The call ended, George sat down on his bed for a second, shower still on in the background.  
‘I love him, but why, why do I love him, how do I still love him, he’s just friends with me, he doesn’t actually like me, just stop thinking about it George.’ George got up and went back to the shower, he connected his phone to his waterproof speaker, put his playlist on shuffle, undressed, stepped into the shower and took a long warm shower.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Dream, if a part is more focused on Dream or George I’ll inform you guys by adding  
> /DREAM FOCUS/ or /GEORGE FOCUS/  
> Not a lot happens here just lots of Patches fluff tbh

‘I love you George, I love you George, I love you George.’ George’s dream kept getting back at him, he always felt quite light-headed in the shower, so he was always scared of fainting.  
But all he could think about was Dream, and why he was so special to George. 

“I’m so into you, I can barely breathe~” George was singing along to the song playing in the shower, it had been his favorite song for a while now, he kept connecting the song to his feelings for Dream. 

After a long time of showering George got out of the shower, still singing and humming along to the songs playing. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself. 

After drying himself up he put on his clothes, grabbed his phone and moved to the living room. He felt like laying down with the television turned on and getting some rest, he put himself down on the couch and turned the television on.  
He didn’t know what to turn on on the tv, there was nothing fun to watch.  
He ended up turning on a relaxing ambience youtube video, he was going to get some rest anyways, it wasn’t necessary for him to turn on something he really wanted to watch.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and turned off all noises, he didn’t want to get any notifications during his sleep, waking up because of a stupid notification was the worst feeling ever to him. He put his phone down on the table and laid down, he wrapped a blanket around himself, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, trying not to think about anything, and just fall asleep.

/DREAM FOCUS/

Dream had just finished playing minecraft with Sapnap, he went downstairs and was greeted by Patches, “Hello sweetheart, are you hungry?” He said with a sweet and caring voice, Patches meowed and purred, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He picked Patches up and took her with him to the kitchen.

He put her down on the kitchen floor and grabbed a plate, “So what’s it going to be? Chicken or cheese?” He grabbed some chicken from the fridge and Patches tried to jump up to him to take the chicken, “Alright that’s clear,” he said chuckling while putting the chicken on the plate and putting it down on the floor, “Dig in!” He closed the fridge and moved himself over to the living room.  
He sat down and opened his phone, ‘What now?’ he thought, he had no idea of what to do, it wasn’t his idea to stop playing minecraft in the first place, but Sapnap stopped playing and Dream didn’t feel like playing all by himself, he thought about texting George for a while but remembered he was showering, ‘I don’t want to annoy him with my messages when he’s showering, although it has been around an hour already, George never showers that long.’ he wanted to open discord and text George but decided not to do so last minute, ‘Maybe I should take a shower as well, showers always help with my boredom.’ He got up and went upstairs to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on but didn’t make it too hot, with the temperature in Florida, getting warm wasn’t a difficult task and taking a hot shower with hot temperatures wasn’t quite a nice feeling.  
He let the water run for a little, while he was scrolling on twitter.  
Scrolling on twitter was fun, but not his favorite, sometimes he would come across fan-art of either just him or him and George, something about the fan-art sent chills down his spine, he couldn’t explain the feeling.  
He was lucky not to come across any fan-art, he closed his phone and put it down, he stepped into the shower and forgot about everything and only thought about the water hitting every inch of his skin.  
Dream didn’t like showering with music playing, he liked to just shower in silence, clear his mind, just think about nothing for a while. So he was washing himself in silence, only thinking about how the water was warm, but not too warm, it was the perfect temperature.

After a while of showering he turned the shower off, the water stopped hitting his skin, normally it would feel cold after you had a warm shower, but Dream having hot temperatures basically all the time didn’t have to deal with that issue.

He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself when he heard his phone go crazy, he grabbed his phone and looked at what was happening, Sapnap was calling him, he decided not to pick up but send him a message instead.

-Sapnap what the hell I just got out of the shower what do you want.

Dream was a little annoyed, but could he really blame his friend, how was Sap supposed to know that he was showering

-Oh, well I’m free if you want to play Minecraft again! George won’t be there though, I’ve been trying to contact him as well but he won’t pick up.

George not picking up wasn’t anything new to Dream, George was inactive a lot after streaming or playing with Dream and Sapnap or anyone else, it made Dream a little worried sometimes but George always came back so it didn’t seem like a big deal to him.

-Alright sure, give me like a few minutes though, have to dry up and make sure Patches has something to eat and drink.

He started drying up a little quicker, he didn’t want to leave his best friend waiting much too long.  
He dried himself and felt like it was good enough, his hair was still a little wet but that didn’t matter too much to him, it wasn’t like anyone was going to see him anyways.  
He made his way out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to check on Patches, he looked everywhere but couldn’t find her, he also looked for the bowls of food and water and noticed they were full enough. He had looked around the entire downstairs but couldn’t find her, he would call out her name and hope for her to come to him but what if she was sleeping, he rushed upstairs and headed to his bedroom, Patches was comfortably sleeping on his desk, “Awh, here you are sweetheart, don’t ever give me a heart attack like this again, I’m not scared to leave you on the streets.” He looked at her and she looked back at him, he then bursts into laughter, “I’m just kidding sweetheart I would never do that to you,” he said with a smile on his face.  
He didn’t move Patches off of his desk, she was sleeping so comfortably he could never do such a thing, besides, she wasn’t laying on his keyboard or near his mouse so it wouldn’t be a huge problem if she just stayed there.  
He turned on his computer and let discord start up, he opened his phone and checked if Sapnap said anything back, he didn’t.

-Alright I’m here, call me whenever you want.

He typed it out and sent it immediately, he then got called by Sapnap, he picked up.

“Hi Dream!” He heard a familiar yet not expected voice, “Bad?” he said, ‘Why didn’t Sapnap tell me there would be another person?’ “Yeah? Didn’t Sapnap tell you I was going to be here as well?” Dream thought about it for a while but didn’t remember Sap ever mentioning it, “No he did not,” He said with a confused tone, not an annoyed one, he didn’t mind Bad being there with them but he wasn’t expecting it. “Yeah sorry Clay I forgot to tell ya.” Dream’s heart skipped a beat, ‘Clay?? Why would Sapnap call me by my real name?’ “Don’t call me by my real name, Nick,” he said with a sassy tone, Dream didn’t like it when other people called him by his real name but never told any of his friends about it, so obviously he couldn’t get mad at Sapnap about it. “Being sassy now are we?” Dream couldn’t contain his laughter and started wheezing out loud, Sapnap following right after, only his friends could make his fear or phobia of being called his real name go away, “You guys are such muffin heads,” Bad said with a laughing tone, he could barely contain his laughter as well, after all of them had calmed down they started playing the game.  
“So what do you guys think George is up to?” Dream wasn’t expecting Bad to ask that and for some reason it made him shiver, ‘What is he up to? I hope he’s okay, what would he be doing right now?’ he thought to himself, “Honestly I have no idea,” Sap said “Dream did he tell you anything?” Dream thought about it but only remembered how George said he was about to step into the shower, he thought about saying it but wanted to respect George’s privacy, so he didn’t say anything about it, “Uhm no, he didn’t tell me anything.” He said trying to sound really certain and not let them hear that he knew something they didn’t.  
The others decided to just shake it off and forget about it but Dream couldn’t stop thinking about it, he really hoped George was okay, thinking about George sometimes gave him a strange feeling in his stomach, he has never had the feeling before in the past so he had no idea of what it was and why it was happening.  
After a while of calling his friends Dream started yawning and looked at his phone to check the time, when he is playing games he completely forgets about time, but he was yawning which meant he must have been tired, so he wanted to check how late it was. He opened his phone and noticed it was already 4PM, where did time go he thought.  
“Hey guys I think I’m gonna log off for today, I’m feeling a little tired,” Dream said yawning mid-sentence, “Alright, understandable I guess, we’ve been playing for a long while already, I think I’m gonna log off too Bad.” Sapnap sounded a little tired, not too much but Dream could definitely hear that he was at least a little tired. “Okay you guys should get some rest, I’m gonna log off too then, we can call again tomorrow or anytime soon right?” Bad said with a sweet voice, he didn’t sound tired at all, rather up and about, “Yeah we can,” Dream said yet again yawning mid-sentence. They all said their goodbyes and logged off. Dream got up out of his chair, Patches had already got up off of his desk so Dream closed his bedroom door, he made his way downstairs so he could start making dinner, he didn’t know what he wanted to make, he decided to make himself some left over Spaghetti from the night before, it still looked good to him so he just heated it up in the microwave. He turned the microwave on and leaned against the counter thinking about what George was doing, he was always inactive after calling but never this long, Dream felt a little worried but decided to drop it and not think about it, he heard the microwave beeping and took the Spaghetti out, he put the food down on his dining table and started eating, Patches jumped up to the table and started bumping her head onto Dream’s head, he started petting her in return, “Stop being so cute will you,” he said with a massive smile on his face, he then hugged her and put her back down on the table and finished eating his Spaghetti.

/GEORGE FOCUS/

George started slowly opening his eyes and realized it was already dark outside, ‘Oh god how long did I sleep for?’ He thought to himself, he picked up his phone and saw 3 missed calls on discord from Sapnap, he was confused but ignored it and instead looked at the time, ‘9PM??’ He had slept for hours without even realizing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night today, which was definitely his own fault, but he didn’t mind that much, this was the best sleep he has had in forever, he got up and moved himself over to the kitchen to make some very late dinner.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George messed up,  
> It made Dream really worried so he calls George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m probably not going to use the summary option that much bc I want the story to be a surprise

It was a regular day, George didn’t get any sleep that night, he made himself dinner and then spent most of his time scrolling on tiktok, twitter and instagram, he thought about asking Dream if he wanted to record a video but forgot about it later on. 

He had spent all night doing something fun, yet useless.   
George was laying in bed listening to some music thinking about Dream, he still couldn’t get the dream out of his head, it felt so real and made him feel so warm inside, it’s like he wanted it to be, as much as he tried to forget about it, nothing happened, it kept getting back to him. It wasn’t bad to the point where he couldn’t talk to Dream, but it still made him feel awkward, shy or uncomfortable from time to time.  
Talking to Dream was one of his favorite things, but he knew himself well enough to know he wants more than to be just friends with Dream, he just doesn’t understand why. Why did he feel this way, for his best friend? He thought about it for a while and ended up just closing his eyes

He was just about to get some rest when his phone rang, ‘Really?!’ He thought to himself, he checked his phone, he was getting called by Sapnap, he decided to pick up, even though he didn’t feel like talking to anybody, “Hello?” George said expecting Sapnap to scream George’s name like he usually would, but to his surprise he didn’t. “Oh my god George you’re okay,” Sapnap said, George could hear that Sapnap was actually worried, George didn’t understand why though, “Yeah I’m okay, why? What happened?” George didn’t understand why Sapnap was that worried, he never is. “You’re never offline for this long, it made me kinda worried bro.” George was still really confused, why would him not being online for such a long time be that worrying? “Oh, I have a life too Sapnap, it’s not like I have nothing to do,” He said with a joking tone, “Oh yeah? What were you doing then Georgie,” Sapnap said laughing a little mid-sentence, “Uhm, that’s not important Sapnap,” George said with a jokingly shy voice, “That’s what I thought.” Sapnap started laughing, George laughed a little with him as well, “But for real, why did you call me Sapnap,” George said, “Dream, Bad and I were gonna log back onto the world if you wanna join us, you can.” George’s heart skipped a beat when Sapnap said Dream, he had no idea why, normally he would be fine with it, George has had a crush on Dream for a long while, at least he thought it was a crush, but he would never feel like this when anyone would mention Dream at all. He decided to ignore his feelings and just respond, “Oh yeah sure! Sounds like fun,” He said stuttering just a little, George stuttered a lot so barely anyone would notice. “Alright, join the call on discord whenever you can, see ya in a bit George!” Sapnap said full of excitement, “Alright, see ya!” George tried to sound as excited as possible, when in reality he was thinking of why he felt like that when Sapnap mentioned Dream, the call went silent and Sapnap hung up. 

George got up out of bed he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t just say no to his friends, besides he could hear Dream, that thought made George a little happier. He turned on his pc and waited for Discord to start up, in the meantime he was checking his agenda but noticed there was nothing in it, ‘Wow I really have a boring life.’ He thought to himself, Discord was already done starting up so George clicked on the chat and pressed the green join button, the second he got in nobody was talking, the silence was loud, “Hey guys,” George said softly, he was a little scared because of the silence, it had never been that silent in a call, he kept checking his volume to see if it wasn’t turned off, for a second he thought his computer broke but then he heard a voice, “Hey George.” All of them said, “What is wrong with you guys, why were you all so quiet, I was terrified,” George said with a shivering voice, he was still a little scared. “Awhh, did we scare you Georgie,” Sapnap said, “Yes, you actually did.” George didn’t understand why they did it, must’ve been a stupid joke he thought, they all laughed it off in the end and started playing the game.

“George can you say something for me?” Dream said, George couldn’t stand his sweet and handsome voice, ‘Why is he so amazing, why do I like him so much, why am I catching feelings for him, why him, why my best friend, he’s not into you George, stop thinking about it’ “George?hello?” Dream said with a worried tone, “Oh yeah sorry uhm depends on what you want me to say,” George said basically stuttering throughout the entire sentence, “Can you say you love me George?” George went silent, everything went silent, as if time had just stopped. ‘What.’ George had no idea of what to say, it felt like there was a war going on in his mind.  
George had always had trouble with commitment, showing his emotions and showing affection, so this was a big deal to him.   
The call was still silent, all that George could hear were the birds chirping outside, “Uhmm..” George had no idea of what to say, ‘Should I tell him? Should I show how much I love him? What do I do?’ George went insane, he didn’t know what to do, “Uh, I’m going to get some water guys, I’ll be right back,” George said as he pressed the mute button, or so he thought.  
George pressed the camera on button by accident without realizing, his friends tried telling him but he had put his headphones on his desk, he started hitting his head on the desk, “Why am I so stupid!” George would never talk physically to himself when he was home alone, he would just talk to himself in thought, but he couldn’t stand himself so he just screamed it out to let off some steam.   
George noticed the Discord chat going wild and he checked.

-GEORGE YOUR CAM!  
-GEORGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?  
-George are you okay?

‘Shit.’ He thought, he checked the discord and noticed he was unmuted and had his cam on, he quickly pressed the leave button and completely closed discord, he was looking at his monitor petrified, ‘What just happened? Did they hear everything?’ George heard his phone going insane, he kept getting messages on Messages, Instagram, Discord, Snapchat, everywhere. His friends were trying their hardest to contact him, but George let the phone go off, he was lost in thought.  
He felt empty, he didn’t know what to think, it wasn’t that big of a deal, but to George it was. It felt as if he just told everybody his biggest secret, which he didn’t.  
He got up out of his chair and slowly walked downstairs still thinking about what had just happened, he left his phone upstairs, he didn’t want to contact anyone right now.   
George made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and started drinking it, his mind was going insane, he felt horrible, ‘What have I done? What if I fucked everything up? I don’t want them to worry about me.’ He didn’t know whether he should call his friends and make up an excuse, or just ignore everything and never talk to them again. He decided to go with option one, option two was way too much for him, he could never live without his friends. They mean the world to him.  
He made his way upstairs and grabbed his phone, it wasn’t going insane anymore like it was before. He figured that his friends had given up trying to contact him, he didn’t blame them though, he definitely understood why they would stop.  
He then noticed one person was still trying to contact him, ‘Dream?’ Dream was still trying to contact him, it made George feel warm inside but made him feel horrible as well, he kept thinking about how Dream was just his friend, nothing more, never.

He decided to pick up a call from Dream, “Hel-“ George was immediately interrupted, “GEORGE OH MY GOD FINALLY.” George heard Dream’s worrisome voice, he wasn’t joking, he could sense it.   
“GEORGE ARE YOU OKAY WE’RE ALL REALLY FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU DUDE!” He didn’t know how to respond, he loved it that his friends cared about him that much, but he couldn’t explain why he shouted that and why he was banging his head against his desk. “Oh-“ George was interrupted again. “George are you okay? You don’t need to explain what happened if you don’t want to, even though you should, but that doesn’t matter right now, are you okay George?” George was losing his mind, he couldn’t think straight, Dream’s handsome and caring voice was too much for him, he couldn’t stand it. “Uh yeah I’m uh fine, thanks, I guess?” George didn’t know how to answer so he tried to say something he would normally say as well. “Are you sure?” George wanted to hear Dream say that to him in real life, so he could try to reveal all his secrets, maybe Dream would accept George, maybe Dream wouldn’t get mad, maybe Dream felt the same way, George was almost certain the last thing wasn’t true but he thought about it a lot. ‘Friends look out for each other George he’s not into you, he’s just a friend.’ “George hello??” ‘Shit.’ He forgot to answer yet again, “Uh, yeah I’m sure Dream,” He said stuttering throughout the entire sentence. “So do you wanna talk about what happened or?” George started having an internal conflict, ‘Do I want to? Do I want to tell them? Do I want to tell Dream? No they’ll hate you forever George, forget about it. Just lie.’ “No, I’m fine, thanks though Dream.” George’s mind was still focusing on Dream’s handsome voice, he couldn’t forget about it, how could he not fall for someone like Dream. “Alright, maybe we can talk about it later via text or so, if that makes you more comfortable? I’m really worried about you George.” George’s heart started racing, how was Dream that worried about him he thought, George couldn’t control his emotions and just answered, he didn’t mean to say it though, “You’re so caring Dream.” ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck.’ George was hoping Dream wouldn’t take it seriously and laugh about it, but he knew for a fact Dream was going to know, it was inevitable, he definitely heard how genuine George was. “Thanks George, but that didn’t answer my question.” George was surprised, Dream didn’t sound flustered at all, he was really okay with George talking to Dream like that, “Uh, yeah sure?” George honestly had no clue of what Dream said before, all he could think about was Dream, Dream and more Dream. “Alright, I’ll text you later then, maybe get some rest George, you deserve it.” George felt so flattered, Dream was so sweet to George, “I’ll try, thanks Dream,” George said with a massive smile on his face, he loved hearing Dream’s genuine caring voice, it might hurt him sometimes, but it does fill him with serotonin. “No problem Georgie.” The call ended, George didn’t know what had just happened, he was a little upset that the call ended but didn’t think about it. He seated himself down on his bed and laid down, ‘I should get some rest, like Dream told me to.’ He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything and just relax.

/DREAM FOCUS/

Dream put his phone down on his desk and rested his head on his desk, ‘What the fuck, why did I get the stupid feeling again.’ Dream had gotten the same feeling in his stomach while talking to George yet again. Why was he getting the feeling? What did it mean? He didn’t know how to answer either of those questions, although one thing came across his mind frequently, ‘Do I have a crush on my best friend?’


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ima just not use this sorry y’all

Dream was still sitting at his desk thinking about the feeling he kept getting in his stomach, he wanted to get up but didn’t feel like moving. ‘He’s your best friend Dream, of course you care about him, why wouldn’t you.’ Dream would always end up blaming the strange feeling on him caring about George cause he’s his best friend, the thought of him having an actual crush on George scared him. Sometimes Dream would think about how George could have a crush on him as well, but then again Dream is George’s best friend too, maybe this was just a caring feeling, not a crush. He decided to try and forget about it and finally got up. Dream made his way downstairs to check up on Patches, “Baby where are you~” He looked around for Patches and found her laying on the counter in the kitchen. “What are you doing silly.” He said chuckling mid-sentence, he picked Patches up and carried her to the couch, he put her down on a blanket, “That’s much comfier right?” Patches didn’t respond, instead she immediately went back to sleep, Dream chuckled, “Being a cat must be so easy,” He said while exhaling. He sat down next to Patches, gently caressing her soft hairs, with his free hand he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened up Twitter. He started scrolling on his home page and saw something he wish he would have never seen, it was some DNF fan-art, it was very well drawn, the drawing had George in a maid dress and a blonde haired guy standing opposite of George, which he assumed was supposed to be him, the drawn version of him wasn’t that different from what he actually looked like. In the drawing their, noses were touching, lips a few millimeters away from touching. Dream’s heart skipped a beat, time stopped, his eyes locked on the drawing. He could feel his face heating up, he was blushing, but why? He only cared so much about George cause he’s his best friend, right? Something about the drawing gave him the chills, the weird feeling in his stomach returned yet again, he stopped caressing Patches and froze. His mind was full of thoughts, some he never had, ‘I love him, he’s so cute, he’s so handsome, he’s so amazing.’ Dream’s mind was spiraling out of control, he couldn’t control what he was thinking about, it was like somebody was whispering something in his ear. He couldn’t stop the thoughts, and they kept becoming worse and worse, ‘I want to kiss him, I want to feel his hands in mine, I want to have a hold of his waist, I want to cuddle with him.’ He couldn’t think straight, it was as if he was being told what to do and what to think about. He slowly got up off of the couch and made his way to the kitchen, he was going to drink some water and try to relax, even though his mind was still going insane, it was bad to the point where he was getting a headache because of it. It was now a few minutes later, he was sitting on the floor staring at a wall, ‘Why do I feel like this, should I tell him?’ Dream didn’t know what to do. He then remembered that he had promised George that he would text him later, ‘Maybe I could text him right now?’ He decided that that was the best option, maybe he could clear things up with George, maybe George would talk about what was happening with him as well, Dream knew George wasn’t okay, but he didn’t want to push him into saying anything, he didn’t want to break what they had. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, he made his way to Messages and texted George, -Hey George, I’m available to talk right now if you want to. Sorry if I woke you up! He sent the text immediately and patiently waited for an answer, to his surprise George came online immediately and read his message. He started typing immediately after reading Dream’s text. -Hey Dream, don’t worry you didn’t wake me, yeah sure we can talk. Dream could hear George’s sweet voice in his mind, it drove him insane, but then again it made him feel warm inside. He couldn’t explain his feelings towards George, ‘We’re just best friends Dream, nothing else, forget about him.’ -So do you mean talking as in via text or calling? Dream could have sworn he told him to text via text if that made him feel more comfortable. -You can decide. What are you more comfortable with? He didn’t know if he was coming over as too caring but he didn’t mind too much, he cared about George, a little too much sometimes he thought. -Let’s just text. Dream would have loved to hear George’s voice, but he really cared about him and wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. -Alright, so do you want to talk about what happened? Dream hesitated before sending it, he didn’t know if it was a little too straightforward, he decided to just send it in the end. -Not really. He didn’t know if George was saying that with a smile or a frown. Normally he could notice George’s mood based on the tone of his voice. -Okay I get that, are you okay though? I know I’ve asked it before but I’m still worried. Dream really was worried about him, that was not even in the slightest a joke or lie. He was willing to do anything to make George happy, hearing George sad was the worst experience ever to him, it didn’t happen a lot, but whenever it happened he would feel horrible. -I’m okay Dream, are you? Was he? Was George okay? Dream didn’t know how to answer, he thought about saying what happened not too long ago but felt like that would be too early, or too much for George, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. -I’m okay, thanks for asking. The chat died, George had read Dream’s text but didn’t reply. Dream wanted to ask him more questions but didn’t want to annoy George. -So.. Dream, what have you been up to? Yet again a question Dream could answer by talking about what had happened earlier, as much as he wanted to he cared more about George. -Not much hbu? He lied, obviously. Lots had happened, but was he going to talk about it? No. -I’m still laying in bed, I was resting like you told me to. Dream’s heart skipped a beat, somehow the words ,like you told me to, gave him the same weird feeling in his stomach, ‘Wait he actually listened to me?’ Dream was imagining George laying in his bed peacefully, the thought made him feel warm but somehow he felt some rising anger as well, ‘What are you doing Dream, he’s your best friend, snap out of it.’ -Oh, do you want to continue taking a rest, I’ll leave you alone if you want me to. He didn’t want to stop George from getting the rest he truly deserved. He knew something was up with George but he gave him time, he knew what it felt like to want to keep some things to yourself, or feel the need to keep something to yourself. -Oh no I’m fine Dream, I have gotten enough rest. Was he lying? Dream couldn’t hear the tone in George’s voice so he couldn’t tell whether he was lying or not, it made Dream feel a little bothered, he didn’t know why, it just did. -Hey, do you wanna call George? Dream thought long and hard about sending that message, he wanted to hear George’s voice, he wanted to know if George was okay. He sent the message and was hoping George wouldn’t get mad, he didn’t get mad often rather just flustered. -Uh, sure, why though? ‘Oh crap.’ How was Dream going to explain this? He couldn’t just say that he wanted to hear George’s voice, what if he thought Dream was obsessive, or clingy. -I just thought that would be easier. He was obviously lying, well to an extent, in conclusion it would be easier cause he would be able to hear the tone in George’s voice. -Okay. Dream called George, he knew that George would never call first, he never did, only if something really horrible happened or if he had something urgent he needed to talk about. He was waiting for George to pick up but it took him a while, which confused Dream, he had just said okay to calling, ‘Did I scare him? Is he uncomfortable? Did I hurt him?’ Then Dream heard the voice he had been waiting to hear, “Hello Dream.” George stuttered a little when saying hello, and Dream loved it, “Hi George,” He said it peacefully and calmly, Dream always had a pretty calm image, he was good at hiding his feelings and staying calm, cool and collected. “George, are you sure you don’t want to talk about what happened? I’m really worried, but obviously I respect your decision, if you don’t want to talk about it you really shouldn’t.” He tried to come over as calm as possible, he didn’t want to make George believe he was getting pushed into saying something he didn’t want to say. Dream was just really worried about him and wanted to know what was up, it isn’t like George at all to act like that all of a sudden, he had never heard George degrading himself, ever. “Dream I- I’m fine really, just had to let off some steam I guess.” George sounded uncomfortable, Dream felt like he did something wrong, “I’m so sorry George, sorry if I’m coming over as pushy.” He was worried he pushed George too much, he shouldn’t have pushed him like that he thought, “No Dream it’s fine, you’re not coming over as pushy, I’m fine, really.” Dream could still hear that George was lying, he answered way too quickly, he didn’t mean to say it, “George, please, if you’re not okay tell me, I can hear you lying. You don’t have to say why you’re not fine but just don’t lie, please.” He freaked out, he didn’t know if George heard how genuine he was, “Dream, I..” George was stuttering, Dream could tell he was flustered, ‘Oh my god what the fuck did I do.’ “Dream, thanks for caring about me, it means a lot. But I don’t know if I should talk about it..” George was worried, Dream could tell, “Look George, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, but just, are you really okay? Please don’t lie to me, tell me the truth, I’m here for you.” Dream noticed he came over a little pushy but he didn’t mind that much anymore, he wanted to know what was going on with George, he wasn’t acting like himself and it made Dream worried sick. “You’re so sweet Dream.” He could barely hear George, he said it really softly, he couldn’t tell if he was trying to hide it or not. “Thanks George, but really please answer the question.” Dream heard something, he heard a sniff, “George, are you crying?” The call went silent, Dream was waiting for George to answer, but he didn’t. “George??” Dream was scared and worried for George, he checked if George left the call or muted himself but he hadn’t done any of that. “George talk to me please.” He could hear continuous sniffing from George’s end, and then he heard the call ending noise. “George??”


	5. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the last chapter (for now), I’ll be creating 5 more chapters and release those after so you guys won’t have to keep on reading one chapter at a time.  
> Also yes I know not a lot has happened but I’m trying to slowly introduce the story  
> Anyways enjoy reading this and remember criticism is always welcome and see you all in the next 5 chapters! 
> 
> Also if this does get noticed somehow don’t like plagiarize or mention it too much thanks!  
> See you ily!

/GEORGE FOCUS/

George was curled up in a ball in his bed, tears rolling down his face, ‘Why do I love him so much.’ He had to hang up on Dream, he didn’t want to talk about what happened, he really didn’t.  
It hurt him knowing that Dream cared so much about him, it only made him fall more in love with Dream. He wanted to forget about what happened in the dream, he just wanted to think normally again.  
This crushing for Dream had been happening for over 2 months, it made him go insane.  
He knew Dream only saw him as a friend, he only cared about George that much because they are friends nothing else.  
George tried to calm down and get out of bed, he had to go do something, something to take his mind off of things for a bit, his phone was going insane, he figured Dream was trying to contact him.  
He turned his phone off completely, he didn’t want to socialize. 

The second he got out of bed he grabbed some clothes out of his closet and got dressed, he was in his pajamas before, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but because of certain circumstances he had to go do something.  
He got dressed and made his way to the front door, he grabbed his jacket and his shoes and put them on, he then opened the door and stepped outside, he was going to go on a walk.  
Going on walks always helped him clear his mind, the beautiful scenery, the trees, the flowers, it was beautiful outside.  
A park, that’s where he wanted to go, a nice park where he could sit down and just relax for a bit. It was a sunny day outside, he liked it. He was hoping for an ice cream stand to be at the park, so he could get some chilled ice cream.  
It didn’t take him long to make his way to the park, he always went to the same park, it was the park he used to go to with his parents when he was a kid. Some of his greatest memories are at that park.  
He looked around the park, dogs were running around, people were having picnics, kids were hanging around, there was a yoga class going on, the ice cream stand was there, oh wait the ice cream stand.  
The second he saw the ice cream stand he ran towards it, they were about to close.  
“Hey hey hey, sorry I’m a little late, are you guys still open?” He looked at the man and the man looked back at him, “Fine, I’ll serve you then.” George smiled, “Thank you, thank you so much,” he said with a massive smile on his face, the man smiled back at him, “No problem, so what do you want?” George looked at all the flavors, “Mhh, I feel like getting vanilla today.” He didn’t feel like getting a specific flavor, so he just went with the really basic flavor, it’s basic but still really good. “Cone or cup?” George didn’t feel like eating off of a cone so he decided he would get a cup, “Do you want any toppings?” He looked at all the toppings, “Hm, I’d like some sprinkles with it.” It would cost him more but he didn’t mind, it wasn’t a lot of money anyways. “Here you go!” The nice man handed him his cup with vanilla ice cream, “Thank you! Here.” He handed the guy his money and started walking off, he waved at the guy and he waved back. 

He sat down on a bench and ate his ice cream in peace, he was looking at the birds eating bread crumbs off of the floor, the birds flying in the sky and the squirrels running around. The vanilla ice cream was nice and cool, just right for this weather. The kids playing in the sandbox gave him a feeling of nostalgia, he remembered playing in there with his friends when he was a kid, always building sandcastles and destroying them afterwards. The memories drew a smile on his face, he wondered what happened to those friends, most of them changed schools and never spoke to him again, he didn’t mind that much though, he had the best online friends he could ever ask for now. One in particular, the thought of Dream came back to George, ‘I wonder what it would be like to go with him to this park.’ The thought made him happy, he forgot about the dream for a second and just thought about them hanging out as friends, he would love to go on a picnic with Dream, he wondered what Dream looked like, how he would act in real life, if he was still the same in person. He looked down at the cup of ice cream and noticed he had eaten all of it without even noticing, he threw the cup away in the garbage bin next to him and sat back down, he noticed it was getting darker and people were slowly leaving, he was confused and looked up in the sky and noticed there were a bunch of gray clouds slowly covering the sun, it was about to rain, he slowly got up and just like the other people made his way back home.  
While making his way home he passed the local Pizza Hut, he was getting a little hungry even after that ice cream, he thought about going in and eating there but remembered that it was probably really busy, ‘I’ll just order online.’ He continued making his way back home. 

The rain started pouring but he was lucky enough to have arrived at his house already, he was inside looking out of the window at the pouring rain while ordering food from Pizza Hut online on his laptop, he didn’t want to open his phone yet cause he knew he would be overflowed with messages.  
He filled in his address, paid for the food and put the laptop down on the coffee table.  
George was in the living room sitting down on the couch with the tv on, there was some sort of crime series on the tv, he didn’t always enjoy watching those but there was barely anything else to watch so he just went with it. 

He was watching the series full of excitement because it was just about to get really interesting when he heard the doorbell, ‘Must be the food!’ He swiftly got up and made his way to the door, he opened the door and looked at the delivery guy in shock, he looked just like Dream in the fan-art he found just before having the dream, “Hi? Uh, I have your order you paid online is that correct?” The delivery guy looked at George in a confused way, he didn’t know why George looked so shocked, “Oh uh yeah I did.” George stuttered throughout the entire sentence, the memory of the fan-art ate up all his other thoughts.  
The delivery guy handed George his food, “Have a nice night.” The delivery guy said, sounding a little confused still, “You too!” George tried not to stutter which only made it more awkward, he basically shouted the words.  
The delivery guy turned around and walked off, George closed the door quickly and looked at the door, ‘I’m so awkward.’ George was as red as a tomato, he would never see the guy again so there was no reason for him to be so embarrassed, and yet he still was. He made his way to the couch and put the food on the coffee table. He looked back at the tv and realized he missed the exciting part, he was a little disappointed but that wasn’t on his mind right now, what was? The fan-art. It was imprinted in his brain, after he saw that delivery guy and how he looked so much like how Dream looked in the fan-art, it drove him insane. He tried to eat the thoughts away and focus on the tv.

It was now quite some time later, he was cleaning the coffee table as he was done eating. The thoughts of the fan-art and the dream still crossed his mind, less than it did before though. He was almost done cleaning the coffee table when he thought about something, ‘How’s Dream doing?’ He left Dream on quite a bad note so he was hoping that Dream didn’t take it too badly and would forgive George, he knew that if he would text Dream back he would call immediately and ask if he was okay, George didn’t want that, he didn’t want to feel too loved by Dream, he didn’t want to think about what it would be like to actually have a relationship with him, it isn’t possible anyways, they are just friends.  
As much as George didn’t want to open his phone he did it anyways, he had to text Dream.  
He opened his phone and noticed he had 200 messages, George was a little shocked, he was expecting lots of messages but not that much, he checked who sent him messages and it was Dream, just Dream, nobody else, he didn’t read any of the messages but sent a message instead.

-Hi Dream, I get it if you’re mad at me but don’t be worried about me please, I’m fine.

George sent the message, he wasn’t expecting Dream to reply immediately as he was probably still mad at George, but then the unexpected happened.

-George shut up, call me right this fucking second. 

He was a little shocked by Dream’s reply but less than he would have been in the past, he had gotten used to Dream talking like that, he always does.  
George decided it would be best if he listened to Dream and called him, so he did.  
“GEORGE.” Dream picked up the second George even pressed the call button, “Hi Dr-“ He was cut off, “DON’T HI DREAM ME WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HANG UP.” George was a little flustered, Dream yelling always gave him a strange feeling, he couldn’t tell if it was happiness or pain, the two were very different so the difference should be easy to tell, but for George it wasn’t. “I’m so-“ he was cut off again, “It’s fine George, I’m just really worried about you, you can’t just tell me you’re fine and I shouldn’t worry about you when you hang up crying.” He’s not wrong, obviously he was going to be worried, George knew that, but George didn’t want him to be worried, that only made his feelings towards Dream worse. “I know Dream, I’m so sorry,” George said it with the most honest voice ever, he really meant what he said, he was sorry, but he just didn’t have any other option at that moment other than hanging up. “I forgive you, do you want to talk about it? Actually no, you have to talk about it. I will not accept you saying you’re fine when you hung up on me crying.” He was surprised Dream wasn’t teasing him for crying, Dream was very different when personally talking to him. When streaming or talking with other people he would always tease George or make dumb jokes, but when it was just the two of them Dream was much more caring and patient, “Answer me George.” Okay maybe not that patient all the time, “Uhm yeah uh, I still don’t really want to-“ George was interrupted by a knock on the door, “Uh hold on Dream I’ll be right back.” He put his phone down on the coffee table and made his way to the door, he didn’t mute himself, it wasn’t like he would say anything Dream wasn’t supposed to hear anyways.  
He checked who was at the door through the peep hole, it was a package delivery guy, George opened the door, “Uh I have a package for George Henry Davidson?” Hearing his real name startled George, “Uhm yep, that’s me.” The guy handed him the package and waved him goodbye, “Bye bye,” He said, “Bye!” George said after him. He made his way back to the coffee table and picked his phone up, “I’m back Dream, sorry just got a package.” George heard Dream gasping which confused him, why was he so surprised because of a package? “Ooo open it George open it, I wanna know what’s inside.” Dream sounded really excited which made George chuckle, “Alright alright.” He rushed to the kitchen, still on the phone with Dream and grabbed some scissors, he then rushed back to the coffee table, “Alright ima open it now.” George cut the tape around the package and opened the box, there was a black hoodie with a letter on top of it, he grabbed the letter and read it out loud, “I hope you’ll like this George, I know you love oversized hoodies so I got you something, you better wear it on a stream once! Love ya George. -Clay” There was a drawn smiley on the letter on the side, George couldn’t believe it, he got a hoodie from his best friend, Dream said he loves him. His face started heating up, “Do you like it George?” George didn’t know what to say, he was speechless, “Dream you didn’t have to-“ he was cut off, “Yes I did, you deserve it George, you haven’t been feeling well these past few months and I had to do something.” George started blushing, those words hit him like a truck, Dream saying those words made him feel all warm inside. “Thank you so much Dream, I’ll look at the hoodie now hold on.” He started unfolding the hoodie and held it up, it was Dream’s merch, it was a black hoodie with a white smile on it, George could have cried right then and there, he couldn’t handle how sweet Dream was but instead he laughed, “Of course you would give me your own merch.” Dream laughed with George as well, both of them were really happy, “Do you like it though George?” George calmed down a little and replied, “I love it Dream.” George put the hoodie back in the box along with the letter, “I’ll wear it tomorrow I promise.” George got up and carried the box to his bedroom, it wasn’t heavy at all so carrying it with one hand was easy, “You better.” He opened his bedroom door and put the box in front of his closet, “I don’t understand why you didn’t just buy the hoodie from your website and fill in my address instead though,” George said as he walked back downstairs. “Because I wanted to add the letter of course.” George laughed and shook his head, “Fair enough Dream.” George sat himself down on the couch and continued talking to Dream on the phone, “So now that you finally got my gift, can you please talk about what happened?” George’s smile started fading away, ‘Right..’ he thought, he still didn’t want to talk about it but felt the need to, Dream just sent him a gift how could he do nothing in return for him, “I still don’t really want to talk about it but uh, I guess I can kind of say something about it.” George heard Dream softly go ,mhm, so just went on, “I guess it was because of a dream I had, although that’s not the main reason. That’s all I’m going to say though Dream.” George heard Dream sigh, it wasn’t a mad sigh more so a sight of relief, “Alright George, I’m already proud of you for saying something, thank you.” He blushed a little, Dream was so sweet to him in person, he hated that he loved him so much, they were just friends, Dream wasn’t attracted to George, he had to forget about it. “George can we maybe continue this conversation tomorrow, Patches is running out of food so I have to drop by the store and get some food for her.” George was a little upset but completely understood why Dream had to leave, he knew what it was like to have a cat. “Alright, pet Patches for me will you?” George laughed a little mid-sentence, “Okay I will don’t worry.” Dream chuckled throughout the entire sentence and then said goodbye to George, George did the same. Not too long after their goodbyes the call ended, George sighed and put his phone down on the table. He wanted to do something for Dream, he was so sweet to George, he even sent him a gift.  
‘A gift.’ George had an idea, he rushed upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom, he then opened his closet and grabbed a hoodie, it was his merch.  
He had lots of his own hoodies in his closet cause he was going to record a video where he would go outside and give his fans a free hoodie, he ended up not recording it because he was too scared to.  
He checked the sticker on the package he had gotten from Dream to look at his address, that’s right, he was going to send Dream his merch, with a letter. It was the least he could do, he grabbed some cardboard boxes he had left from when he moved to his new home when he had another idea, he was going to paint the box green and add a white smile on it, just like Dream’s little character. The idea drew a smile on his face, George didn’t live close to the mall so he was going to have to call an uber to take him there, the thought gave him a little flow of anxiety, he didn’t like to be in a car with a stranger, but he had to do it, for Dream.


End file.
